


Pocky Challenge

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: The couples decide to play The Pocky Game, which leads to some making out, switching partners, and sex.Chapter 1: DaisugaChapter 2: OihinaChapter 3: LevKurooChapter 4: BokuakaChapter 5: AsanoyaChapter 6: Ushiten
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Comments: 13
Kudos: 344





	1. Pocky: DaiSuga

Sugawara pushed Daichi on the bed, before straddling his hips. Daichi stared up at the older, who had a smirk on his face. Suga pulled a Pocky from the box and put it in his mouth.

“Let’s play again~”

“O-Okay…”

Suga leaned forward so Daichi could bite on to the other end, and when he did, Suga seductively bit down the stick, and Daichi followed before they met in the middle.

“Oops…” 

Suga pulled him in for another kiss, and Daichi groaned. Suga smirked and rolled his hips forward, giggling when he felt Daichi’s erection straining his pants.

“Suga, you’re making me go crazy.”

“Sorry, _Daddy_. Maybe you should punish me for getting you riled up.”

Daichi groaned at the sentence, an imagined Suga lying over his lap with his ass having red handmarks printing it.

“Maybe I will.”

Suga didn’t have to react before he found himself looking at the floor. His pants and underwear were off, and he felt a hand slowly massaging his ass. 

“Daddy…”

“Hmph, you had the right idea for me to punish you,” Daichi said, before slapping his ass.

“Ah~!”  
  


“You like that?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Hm, how does this feel?” He pushed a finger into Suga after slapping him again.

“Feels good… really good.”

Daichi hummed and pulled out his finger before spanking Sugawara again. Sugawara moaned and gripped his fingers on Daichi’s pants.

“M-More…”

“What’s my name?”

“Daddy… please, more…”

Dachi smirked and spanked Suga a few more times until the shorter was moaning and writhing in his lap for any friction or release.

“You made daddy flustered, you need to face the consequences, baby.”

Daichi set Sugawara down and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept by the pillow. He was about to coat his fingers until Suga stopped him.

“Stretched earlier today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, was thinkin’ about you.”

“I would hope so.” 

Sugawara whined when he felt Daichi push his cock through his entrance. It felt as amazing as it had been the previous times when they had sex. The stretch, the groans, the kiss at his neck to distract him from the possible pain that may come along.

“Daddy… you can move. Please give me more.”

Daichi started slowly and shallowly thrusting in and out of Suga, and the bottom groaned.

“‘M not gonna break. C’mon, _give it to me hard_.”

“Suga…

“What?” Suga groaned, “I bet Kuroo could fuck like a captain…”

Something snapped in Daichi that made him grab Suga’s wrist, pin them above his head, and sink his teeth into his neck. He pulled out until just the tip was left in, and pushed forward hard and fast. Suga moaned and tried to reach down to grab his hair, but Daichi’s grip wouldn’t allow him.

“Ah, Daddy!”

“Yeah, you like this? You wanted it hard, right?”

“Yes! It feels so good! Oh god, so fucking good, daddy!”

“God, you feel so tight, but so loose at the same fucking time.”

It wasn’t often that either of them swore, but when having sex, they swore a little more. Daichi put a hand on his hip and placed the other by his head so he could just a little deeper. Suga grabbed at the sheets for some kind of purchase, but it was almost always lost, so he eventually settled for wrapping them around his neck.

“Gonna cum!”

Suga came on his chest, and felt Daichi cum shortly after, and sighed when he felt Daichi pull out.

“You know I just said that to make you go faster?’

“Yeah, of course, I know that.”

Sugawara smiled dorkily, “I know you know.”

Suga took several pockys and ate them, smiling at Daichi.

“Those are the bastards that got me into your pants.”

Suga shoved him, “Don’t say it like that!”


	2. Pocky: Oihina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wants to play again, it leads to sex, of course

Oikawa sat on the bed, spreading his legs slightly, and patted them, bringing Hinata over. He placed and Pocky between his teeth, and tapped the other end, signaling for Hinata to do the same. He did, and they slowly met in the middle, kissing.

Hinata deepened the kiss first before Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist. Hinata bucked his hips forward, making them both moan, and Oikawa smirked at him.

“Chibi-chan…”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to say my name again…”

  
“Oi-”   
  


“You know which name, Chiiibi-chan~”

“Great King…”

Oikawa moaned, and pinned Hinata underneath him, “God, I love it when you say that. Love it when you moan that and love it when you scream it.”

Oikawa kissed and left marks on his neck, before pulling off Hinata’s pants.

  
“Great King…”

“Yeah, just like that, Chibi-chan. Keep callin’ me that. I’m your Great King.”

He shuffled off his own pants, and pushed two fingers into Hinata, kissing his neck. 

“Great King… ah~ You’re so powerful.”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

Oikawa pulled out his fingers, and pushed his cock in, making Hinata moan.

“Gonna make you scream.”

“Ah~ Great King! More! AH!”

“Pretty… so fucking pretty.”

“G-Great… King! AH!”

Oikawa’s bed rattled and slammed against the wall, but Oikawa ignored it, wanting to make Hinata cum. He played with his nipples and pet his ears, making Hinata get louder and louder

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Chibi-chan!”

“AH! Great King!”

They both came, and they were breathing heavily before Oikawa lied beside him. They smiled, before giving each other a kiss.

“Love you, Chibi-chan.”

“I love you too, Great King.”

Hinata slowly drifted asleep, while Oikawa pet his hair, before quickly sleeping.


	3. Pocky: LevKuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo talks Lev into playing the game and talks him into something else

“Are you sure this is how you play?"

“Lev, trust me, you heard how Hinata explained it, and I am positive everyone else is fucking at the moment.”

“Why are you so vulgar?”

“Cause I am.”

Kuroo backed Lev into a wall before putting a Pocky in his mouth, trying to get Lev to follow him. The taller gave in, and bite the other end, and as he leaned further down, he was pulled into a kiss by Kuroo.

“Ah, Kuroo!”

“You’re a bit of an experienced kisser. Ever practiced?”

“N-No! But, I was kissing Hinata earlier.”

“Yeah, it’s expected for him to be experienced.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Kuroo pulled him down again, and Lev fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. They kissed for a minute or two before they broke away.

“God, you are so frickin’ cute…”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You are. On the bed.”

Lev stumbled to the bed and sat down before Kuroo pushed him back. Lev was compliant until he remembered something.

“Hey, wait. Isn’t the taller person usually the top?”

“No…” Kuroo placed a hand on his chest, “Usually the more dominant one is on top. Sure, there are power bottoms, but you are not a power bottom.”

“I-I could be dominant!”

Kuroo pinned his hands at the sides of his head, “Can you?”

Lev tried to lift his hands before giving up. 

“No…”

“That’s what I thought,” Kuroo kissed his neck, before shoving off Lev’s shirt and pulling off his own. When he was done, he caught Lev staring, “See something you like?”

Lev blushed at the flirtation and moaned when he felt Kuroo kiss his neck.

“You’re so fucking cute. You have the cutest reactions… I wonder…” Kuroo reached down and palmed Lev’s erection, making the younger moan and buck his hips upwards.

“Such an eager virgin…” Kuroo chuckled. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up two of his fingers, before pulling down Lev’s pants and underwear. He pushed a finger in, wiggling it around slightly, relishing the moans Lev let out.

“K-Kuroo…”

“Yeah?”

“How are you so good at this?”

“Blame Boktuo, Oikawa, and Hinata…”

Lev moaned when he felt a second finger join the first. He grabbed the blankets in fist-fulls and arched his back. He writhed and gasped when he felt another finger push in him.

“Kuroo, please! I… ah~ Fuck, that feels so good…”

Kuroo chuckled and pulled out his fingers, before shuffling out of his pants. He rolled on a condom and positioned himself at Lev’s entrance before pushing in. 

“God, so tight… so good…”

“Ah~ Kuroo! Fuck, you’re so big!”

“Yeah? I know I am… you’re very pretty and adorably fuckable~”

Lev moaned as Kuroo picked up the pace, fucking him faster and harder.

“Gon-Gonna c-cum!”

Lev came on his chest, and Kuroo chuckled, before cumming deep in Lev. They were panting until they caught their breath. Kuroo helped him get cleaned up, and they flopped on the bed.

“You were amazing for your first time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Now I wanna see how good you are at a blowjob.”

Lev blushed and turned to him, “Kuroo!”

“I do!”

“Shut up!”


	4. Pocky: Bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi play the game, and Bokuto wants something

“You wanna play again?”

“Okay.”

Bokuto eagerly put the pocky in his mouth, and Akaashi rolled his eyes, but still took the other end. They did this about seven more times until Bokuto decided to actually kiss Akaashi, making the younger’s eyes widen.

“Bokuto… if you wanted a kiss, you could’ve asked.”

“I don’t want a kiss…”

“Huh?”

Bokuto pulled back, and pinned Akaashi down, straddling his hips. He rolled them forward, signaling what he really wanted.

“Bokuto…” Akaashi groaned.

“Want you, sir… wanna feel you…”

Akaashi quickly flipped them over and kissed him deeply. He pulled off his shirt, with Bokuto following, also taking off his pants and boxers.

“You’re so fucking eager…”

“I am… I want you, can you blame me?”

“I’m not saying that at all…” Akaashi kissed his neck, and moved down to his chest, and pushed a knee into his crotch. “I’m just saying you’re eager.”

Bokuto smirked and bucked his hips up, “You made me this way, sir.”

Akaashi groaned and reached down to kiss him. He tweaked and played with Bokuto’s nipples, relishing his moans, and letting them fall into his mouth.

“Akaashi!”

“Calm down… I’m barely doing anything right now.”

Akaashi reached down and started stroking Bokuto, smirking at all the moans and whines he was making. 

“You make the most adorable noises…”

“Really?”

Akaashi nodded, and he reached down to push a finger into Bokuto, and he was surprised with how slick and stretched he was.

“Huh-”

“I was playing earlier…”

Akaashi smirked, and kissed him, “I’d reprimand you, but it really helps for now… so no punishment.”

Bokuto tried to let out a happy noise, but he felt Akaashi push his cock into him. 

_“When did he take off his pants?”_ Bokuto thought, but that was pushed out quickly, as Akaashi had started a rough and fast pace. Bokuto was moaning and gripped at the bedsheets for any purchase, and just settled on wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s neck.

“Ak-Akaashi! Fuck!”

Akaashi grabbed one of Bokuto’s leg, and put a hand beside his head, thrusting deeper into him. Bokuto cried and felt him cum on his chest. 

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi let out a string of swears as he came deep in Bokuto, panting when he was done. He groaned as he slowly pulled out, and sat on the edge of the bed, handing Bokuto a water bottle.

“I need to clean you up.”

“Your fault technically.”

“I never said it wasn’t…” He glared at Bokuto, who gave him a wide grin.

“I know!”


	5. Pocky: Asanoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Noya play the game, and Noya teases Asahi into railing him

“Asahi, it’s fine. There’s no need for you to keep apologizing.”

“You sure?”

“Yes!” Nishinoya laughed, “You broke the stick, that’s okay.”

Noya gave Asahi a reassuring smile. He took another pocky and placed it in his mouth.

“Wanna play again?”

“S-Sure.”

Asahi took the other end in his mouth, and they made their way down the pocky, before kissing. Asahi blushed, but Noya pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed slowly, Asahi’s hands making their way to Noya’s hips. 

“‘Sahi… you’re bolder than usual…” Noya rolled his hips forward and brushed his tail against Asahi’s cheek.

“You’re just so adorable…”

Noya blushed, and rolled his hips forward again, making Asahi groaned. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Asahi’s neck.

“I can feel your dick rubbing against my thigh. Ah~ I know it feels a lot better when it’s inside me, don’t you agree, daddy?” Nishinoya teased.

Asahi groaned when he felt the shorter’s hand press against the erection straining in his pants. He pushed Noya forward, before flipping him on his hands and knees. 

“Teasing boy…”

“What are you gonna-ah!”

Asahi pulled down Nishioya’s boxers and immediately stuck two of his fingers inside him. He smirked at the loud moan he drew out of Noya. 

“Daddy… please… w-want you inside…”

Asahi leaned down and kissed his neck, “I am inside you,” he prodded his fingers at Noya’s prostate, “See?”

“W-Wanna feel your c-cum inside me…”

Asahi smirked at the confession before pulling his fingers out, looking at Noya’s open and wanting hole. He pulled down his pants and lined himself up, pushing in, and bottoming out immediately.

“Daddy-ah-fuck-ngh-ah, hah, ah!”

Asahi started fucking him quickly and loved the moan that left Noya. He snaked his hand up his body and stuck two of his fingers into his mouth.

“Augh-!”

“You like this feeling? Me railing you from behind with my fingers keeping your mouth open? My other hand petting your tail, giving you every reason to cum and make a mess of yourself. 

  
Noya successfully closed his mouth so he could suck on Asahi’s finger before the older pulled them out of his mouth, “D-Daddy… c-can I cum?”

Asahi kissed his neck, and bit a mark into it, “Cum.”

Noya cried out as he felt it spurt from his cock, and felt Asahi fill him deeply. 

“Daddy…”

“Baby boy…”

Asahi picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, and ran a bath for Nishinoya. When the water was right, he got in and carried Noya into him. He washed him up and dried him off. He carried Noya back to their room, and pet his ears.

“My little kitty cat.”

“Your little kitty cat…”


	6. Pocky: UshiTen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what happens, featuring: Ushijima who says 'cum' with a straight face-  
> (FINALLY FINISHED!)

“I want to play again.”

Tendou smiled and laughed at Ushijima’s bluntness. He put the Pocky in his mouth and leaned into Ushijima, who took the other end.

“Ready?”

Ushijima nodded and they bite down, reaching in the middle, kissing. Tnedou smiled when he pulled away and gave Ushijima another kiss.

“You like kissing me?”

Ushijima nodded and brought him in for another kiss, his hands falling to Tendou’s hips. Tendou groaned and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s neck.

“Toshi… you’re gettin’ kinda excited, aren’t you?”

“I guess you just sorta make me that way.”

Tendou blushed and moaned when he felt Ushijima kiss his neck. Tendou weaved his hands into Ushijima’s hair and brought him up for a kiss. 

“Fuck… Toshi!”

Ushijima slid his hands up Tendou’s hoodie and felt his stomach, chest, and back. He was toned, from years of playing volleyball, and Ushijima admired him for a second. 

  
“Can I take these off?”

Tendou was referring to the pants that he lightly pulled on and Ushijima nodded, lifting his hips so Tendou could slide them off, along with his boxers.

“Damn. Hinata was right when he said you were big. Not that I doubted him.” Tendou shuffled off his own pants and sat back on Ushijima’s lap, kissing him deeply. Ushijima brought one of his hands down and pushed one into Tendou.   
  


“Ah, fuck…”

Tendou whined as he felt another push in him. He slowly raised up and lowered down on the finger, moaning as he did.

“Tendou, you don’t know how adorable you look right now.”

Tendou forced out a laugh between his moans, “Then… then maybe you should s-show me.”

Ushijima smirked and grabbed his phone before snapping a few pictures of Tendou. Tendou whimpered when he saw the pictures of himself, red-faced and moaning.

“You see how adorable you look?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Ushijima raised Tendou off his finger and slowly pushed into him and smiled at his drawn-out moan.

“Fuck, you’re so big.”

“Tori…”

“Heh… guess since I call you ‘Toshi’ it’s fair if you call me ‘To-RI’!”

Ushijima quickly bottomed out and kissed Tendou’s neck as he did.

“You feel amazing, Tori.”

Ushijima waited till he thought Tendou was used to his size before lifting him up and bringing him back down on his cock, both of them moaning. Ushijima picked up the pace, Tendou moaning as he bounced on him, and the only warning he gave to Ushijima was the tight grip in his hair.

“Cumming!”

Tendou came on both their shirts and he whined when he felt Ushijima’s cum fill him. He pulled at his hoodie and groaned.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Hinata told me how to get cum out of clothes.”

Tendou tried to keep a straight face but ended up bursting out laughing at the sentence, falling against Ushijima.   
  


“What’s so funny?”

“You are so stone-faced and when you say ‘cum’ it’s just hilarious unless you’re being demanding!”

Tendou slowly stopped laughing before catching his breath and giving Ushijima a smile.

“You’re weird, Tendou.”

“You are also weird, Wakatoshi. That is why I like you.”

“That’s why I like you too.”

They kissed before coming to terms with cleaning up.


End file.
